Project X
Project X (also referred to as Chapter 1: Project X) is the first Zombies map of the "Futuristic Paradox" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Project X is a small survival map with a small yet impactful major easter egg. Because of the map's size, their is only one Mystery Box location, no Pack-a-Punch, and only one Power Perk in the form of Human Shield. Most of the map is close-quarters combat, meaning weapons such as submachine guns, shotguns and assault rifles will benefit the most. Players will spawn in a hallway situated between two small research labs, which has the first round of zombies within the two. Players will traverse the hallway to progress throughout most of the map, which will lead to other major rooms and eventually to a large stairwell. Prior to entering this stairwell is the Mystery Box, located at the end of the hallway to the left of the stairwell. Traversing up this stairwell will lead to a small hallway, where Human Shield is located. As part of the easter egg, players will unlock a set of double doors in this small hallway, revealing a final set of stairs that will lead to the final area of the map. Story In the distant future within the Arc 3 universe, a company known as the Mirage Corporation discovered a mysterious vault on Paradise Island, a country located on a remote island off the coast of the United States of America. Within the vault contained advanced alien technologies, as well as a surplus of raw Fractured-Space Energy. The Mirage Corporation soon began reverse-engineering the energy and technology, creating advanced technologies that would eventually be distributed to the rest of the world. Because of this technology, the universe would become the most technologically advanced universe among the multiverse. The Mirage Corporation soon established their primary base next to the Vault of Paradise Island, where they guarded the vault from trespassers seeking to steal the contents of the vault. Unfortunately for the corporation, black market dealers found ways to bypass the perimeter, where they were able to steal pieces of the raw alien technology from the vault, which would be sold to arms dealers around the world. To combat this new wave of crime surging on the island, the Mirage Corporation founded Techno, a group of vigilantes lead by Tomiko Hayashi in order to help recover the stolen technology and ensure that they never fell into the wrong hands again. A member of Techno, Nakata Hayashi, would join the Mirage Corporation and begin working at the main headquarters of the corporation following a disastrous mission that resulted in the loss of her right arm and subsequent augmentation. In early 2143, the Mirage Corporation began the development of Project X, an experiment that would test if organic beings could potentially harness F-Space energy within them. To avoid human experimentation, the Mirage Corporation created a synthetic body that would serve as the test subject for the Project X experiments and F-Space energy exposures. Unfortunately for the Mirage Corporation, details regarding the project was leaked by hackers in order to uncover the Mirage Corporation's plans with the energy. On August 24th, 2143, the Mirage Corporation headquarters was raided by a joint group of hackers and black market dealers, who sought to steal the Project X synthetic body for their own uses. During the raid, the power to the facility was knocked out, causing a power surge that affected the underground testing labs, where Subject X was being developed. With no power to synthesize the F-Space energy being pumped into Subject X, the canisters containing the energy next to its table destabilized and exploded, sending out a shockwave of F-Space energy throughout most of the base. Following the explosion, Subject X began to move, having been brought to life. Examining his hands, Subject X began to question his existence before the F-Space energy within him began to show him brief visions of the future. As Subject X wandered the halls of the facility, he discovered that everyone who was exposed to the shockwave was transformed into a zombie as a result of being exposed to raw F-Space energy without proper protection. When he found that a zombie was in his way, Subject X attempted to order the zombie into standing down. However, the zombie ignored him and began charging towards Subject X. In a moment of panic and desperation, Subject X unintentionally fired a beam of energy from his hand, zapping the zombie and causing its eyes to turn purple. Intrigued by this discovery, Subject X once again relayed orders to the zombie, to which it this time complied and followed his exact orders. Realizing that he could use the synthesized F-Space energy within him to control the undead that have been exposed to raw F-Space energy, Subject X soon unleashed another F-Space energy shockwave of his own to take control of the undead within the facility, ordering them to build up their numbers by infecting the survivors. Simultaneously as Subject X unleashed his shockwave, four soldiers who had managed to avoid being infected awoke after being knocked unconscious from the first blast. As an alarm blared, Nakata's voice echoed through the facility's intercoms, informing survivors of a designated temporary refuge at the facility's upper levels, where gathering survivors would wait until an extraction team arrived. As the undead converged onto the four's location, the four soldiers began battling through the various labs and hallways of the facility in order to reach the rendezvous. As the undead continued to ravage the facility, Subject X's visions began to become more frequent until he collapsed onto the ground in sheer pain. Subject X was then transported to an apparition of the interior of the Vault of Paradise Island, where a mysterious voice explained to him that he was destined to arrive here. Subject X questioned the reasoning for the visions he was experiencing, to which the voice explained that the visions, when pieced together, would show of the universe's destruction due to the unnatural amount of F-Space energy within the universe. Fearful of this, Subject X asked the voice on what he should do in order to prevent this disastrous outcome. The voice merely chuckled, saying that the universal stability must be mended by removing the problem before Subject X awoke back in the facility. Realizing that the Mirage Corporation and their mass-produced technologies involving F-Space energy was dooming the universe, Subject X manifested Stormbringer for the first time, announcing that he would devote his newfound existence to purge the universe of the Mirage Corporation and their work in an effort to maintain balance; Subject X soon announced his new name: Blackout. Meanwhile, the four soldiers were able to reach the upper floors, where they met up with Nakata and a few other survivors. As the survivors prepared to exit the building, Blackout smashed down the doors to the room, ordering his undead forces to continue their attack. While the survivors tried to contain the situation, they were ultimately overrun and consumed by the undead. However, Nakata was able to avoid being slaughtered and attempted to flee, only to be stopped by Blackout. Nakata questioned who he was, to which Blackout revealed that he was Subject X, having been given a purpose by the F-Space energy within him to mend the universal stability that was fractured by the Mirage Corporation. Sensing that Nakata could be useful, Blackout ordered his undead forces to apprehend her while he prepared the "surgery". As Nakata screamed for mercy, Blackout hacked into her augmentations using tools left behind by the hackers, where he was able to use her augmentations against her to control her mind. With Nakata among his ranks, Blackout ordered his forces to mobilize for New Elpis, the capital city of Paradise Island, as he began his campaign to purge the world of the Mirage Corporation and their technologies. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * 10/22 - 500 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Galvakunckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Up-n-Atomizer * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks *'Human Shield' - Withstand more damage, 2500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Push through the facility and reach the upper floor. Trivia * The entire map is derived from the coroner's office found in Grand Theft Auto V. Category:Futuristic Paradox